Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero
Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero the 1st episode of Season 2 of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" "Kin & Gin are shown flying in the sky then land on the roof underneath Mat's bedroom" Kin: Ahh... The Yo-Kai Watch. Gin: The loathsome device that connects humans & Yo-Kai... {camera shows Nick sleeping in his bed} Kin & Gin: "voice" has no place in our ideal world! {yo-Kai watch vanishes} and Gin laugh at their accomplishment, then leave {Theme Song} Mrs. Adams: Wake up, Nick! You shouldn't sleep so much, even on summer break! "shakes Nick" Nick: Uggghh... 5 more mins... Let me sleep just 5 more mins. Mrs. Adams: Not a chance. You promised to go to the market with me, remember? Hurry up, and get ready to go! Nick: Awwww...but I'm still sleepy! "gets out of bed" {Cut to Kitchen} Mrs. Adams: Good morning, Nick! Nick: Good morning! Mrs. Adams: Have some breakfast, then we'll leave. Nick: Ok, cool. {Cut to outside} Mrs. Adams: Let's get going then, Nick! Nick: Ok. Adams and Mat get in car, starting the engine Mrs. Adams: All right! Here we goooo! {Cut to Market} Mrs. Adams: If there's anything you see that you want, go ahead and get it. "walks away" Nick: Ok! looks around and spots a vintage shop Nick: Wow...what a strange shop. I wonder what they're selling... Man: Welcome to memory shop, I'm Nick Nack. Nick: Hi. Nick Nack: See anything of interest? Nick: U-um, well...I was just curious about this place. Nick Nack: I see...take your time and have a look-see. Nick: "looks around" Oh? This...This watch is really cool... Nick Nack: THAT...is an extraordinary product that let's you see things you normally can't. Nick: Things you normally can't see? Nick Nack: You'll have to try it and...SEE for yourself. Letcha have it for... $1. Nick: $1?! I'll take it! Nick Nack: Pleasure doing business with you. Nick: "buys watch" feels a mysterious aura, what could it be? Nick: Hmm? It feels like I've gone through this before. Thank you! Nick Nack: No problem, kid. "walks away" {Kin and Gin appear} Kin: This is terrible. The Yo-Kai Watch found its way back into that kid's hands... Gin: Ugh... we already took care of that infernal watch once... Kin: Looks like further measures are required. Let's retreat & regroup... "Screen closes on Kin and Gin vanishing, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Mrs. Adams: You ready to go. Nick: Yep! Mrs. Adams: Alright, but we're gonna have to wait in this line. Nick: Ok. {couple of minutes pass} Mrs. Adams: This line hasn't moved an inch! Why is it taking so long? Nick: Wow, mom usually never gets mad at stuff like that....I wonder what's wrong? Voice: Flip the switch. Nick: Huh? Who said that? Voice: Flip the switch. Nick: What switch? Voice: The one on the watch. Nick: U-um... "looks at watch" Oh! That one. flips lever and light emerges from the watch Voice: Move the light to the right! Nick: O-ok. shines the light to the right, bringing Whisper into sight Whisper: Hello...It's good to see you again, Nick. Nick: I'm sorry, am I suppose to know who you are? Whisper: I'm Whisper, you're Yo-Kai butler. Nick: Y-yo-Kai? Butler? Whisper: Indeed...Do you not remember? Nick: Don't think so. Whisper: Oh dear...Well, if you won't to know what's wrong with your mother, then shine the watch light at her. Nick: Alright... aims the light at Mrs. Adams and a yo-kai comes into sight Nick: Whoa! Who's that? Whisper: That's K'mon K'mon... when inspirited, you become impatient. Nick: How do I stop him? Whisper: Use your Yo-Kai medal and summon Jibanyan. Nick: What medal? Who's Jibanyan? Whisper: Here. "hands medal" Nick: ... Whisper: Put that into the watch and summon Jibanyan. inserts the medal into the watch Nick: Nothing happened. Whisper: Oh...I forgot, that's the wrong medal. "hands other medal" inserts the medal, turns the dial and summons Jibanyan Jibanyan: Nick!! Nick: Ji-Jibanyan? was a burst of light and all of Nick's memories come back Jibanyan: What just happened? Nick: I think I remember everything, again. Whisper: Excellent. Nick: Jibanyan, it's time for you to stop K'mon K'mon. Jibanyan: Alright! I've been working on my new move, 1,000 paws of fury! K'mon K'mon: Ow! Stop hitting me! Nick: Then stop inspiriting my mom. K'mon K'mon: Fine... here take this. "hands medal" Nick: Thanks. Whisper: Good job. Jibanyan: We did great. Nick: What happened to the other Yo-Kai Watch? Whisper: I don't remember... I think I lost, along with the medalliums. Nick: Great... at least I have this watch. Jibanyan: Here take these. "hands medals" Nick: You have 3 new medals? Jibanyan: Yeah... I couldn't decide a pose, so I chose on all 3. Nick: Ok then, why are they green? Whisper: They're Z-medals. Nick: Oh. {Kin and Gin return} Kin: What tell Dame Dedtime hears about him not having all his Yo-Kai friends... Gin: He won't be able to stop her, thanks to that fluffy marshmallow. Kin & Gin: "laugh evilly" {Kin and Gin vanish} "Screen closes on Nick, Jibanyan, Whisper and Mrs. Adams waiting in line, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Mrs. Adams *Whisper *Jibanyan *Kin *Gin *Dame Dedtime(mentioned) *K'mon K'mon Episode Recap Nick: Now it's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who's your friend in this recap? Nick: K'mon K'mon Cut to purple background: Nick: Jibanyan has 3 new medals, that's cool and you can't forget about K'mon K'mon. Jibanyan: Nyext! Nyaight! Victory! Nick: What are you doing? Jibanyan: I like doing those poses. Nick: Ok then. Whisper: I can't wait any longer for this game to come out! K'mon K'mon: Why does it have to take forever! Whisper: Right. Nick: Uh jeez. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures